japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kiyone Kotetsu
Kiyone Kotetsu (虎徹 清音, Kotetsu Kiyone) is the co-3rd Seat officer of the Thirteenth Division in the Gotei 13 under Captain Jushiro Ukitake. She shares her position with Sentaro Kotsubaki. Background Shortly after Rukia Kuchiki joined the 13th Division, she served as an assistant to Kiyone.[2] Some time later, a drunken Kiyone and Sentarō eavesdropped on a conversation between her and Kaien Shiba. They applauded Kaien on his words before he asked if they were drunk again. Sentarō told Rukia that he is from Rukongai as well and people talked behind his back about him. Kaien then ordered them back to their posts.[3] Some time after Miyako Shiba's death, Sentarō and Kiyone became the 13th Division's 3rd Seat officers. When Rukia was informed that she was being sent on a mission to the Human World, Kiyone reassured her that she was not being transferred. She and Sentarō began to squabble until Ukitake appeared. She told the captain that he ought to be resting, but he insisted that he was fine. Kiyone and Sentarō then listened as he talked to Rukia about letting Byakuya know about her mission.[4] Personality Kiyone is the younger sister of Isane Kotetsu, the lieutenant of the Fourth Division. Unlike her sister, Kiyone is very open and excitable, but she does share Isane's sense of loyalty. She holds her captain, Jūshirō Ukitake, in high regard and always tries to impress him in any way possible, even if she has to ruin her partner Sentarō Kotsubaki to do so. She frequently engages in competition with Sentarō over who admires and/or loves him more, much to Ukitake's exasperation. Like other female Shinigami, she is a member of the Shinigami Women's Association. She is even willing to help Sui-Feng pin Ukitake to a tree with kunai knives and slash open his clothing so she can have "sexy" photos of him, although she does jabber "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" while she photographs him. Appearance Kiyone is petite, has dark blond hair and gray eyes. She wears a standard Shinigami uniform with the collar of a white shirt protruding over her top, and white gloves. Abilities Shunpo: While not seen often, Kiyone showed enough skill in Shunpo to appear immediately to not keep her captain waiting.[31] *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Bleach (Anime) Soul Society arc After Ichigo Kurosaki, Ganju Shiba and Hanataro Yamada's attempt to rescue Rukia is foiled, Ukitake calls for Sentarō and Kiyone. The pair appear and Ukitake asks why they followed him there when he told them not to come as it was too dangerous. Sentarō comments that it was scary and says that because he respects Ukitake so much, he cannot help following him. Kiyone is annoyed by this, calling it a cheap shot and says that she respects Ukitake more. The pair argue until Ukitake tells Kiyone to contact the Fourth Division so that Ganju's injuries can be treated. As Sentarō carries the unconscious Rukia back inside the prison, he tells her that he is sorry and that he and Ukitake will get her out of prison. Kiyone hears this and complains, saying that she is more concerned about Rukia and that she and Ukitake will get her out. As the two squabble again, Sentarō tells her to contact the Fourth Division, but she insists that she was on her way there anyway.[5] Kiyone covers her ears as Sentarō very loudly reads Captain Retsu Unohana a message from Ukitake which asks for clemency in punishing Hanatarō. They listen as Unohana points out that because of his help, the Ryoka did more damage than they would have done alone.[6] On the morning of Rukia's execution, Sentarō notices the beginning of the release of the Sōkyoku. He states that this is bad and asks Kiyone if the captain is ready. She tells him not to yell for no reason, before yelling for Ukitake. She ignores Sentarō's criticism and informs the captain of the news. Ukitake emerges from behind a door, stating that it took him longer than anticipated to remove the seal from the Shihōin Shield. He then tells them that since the Central 46 ruled against stopping Rukia's execution, they have to destroy the Sōkyoku. The pair acknowledge his order.[7] The three of them rush towards the Sōkyoku Hill[8] and arrive as the Sōkyoku is preparing to make a second attempt at killing Rukia.[9] They witness Ichigo Kurosaki destroy the Sōkyoku's scaffold.[10] In spite of Sentarō's warning not to, Kiyone tries to go to her injured sister's side. Sentarō is knocked aside as Suì-Fēng moves to stop Kiyone. Suì-Fēng tells Kiyone that she should be ashamed of herself for betraying the Gotei 13 and threatens her. However, she is dragged away by Yoruichi Shihoin, leaving Kiyone and Sentarō lying there.[11] Unohana then ferries Kiyone and the other injured individuals inside Minazuki to the 4th Division to be treated.[12] While Sentarō and Kiyone are recovering, they both receive Isane Kotetsu's message elaborating on Sōsuke Aizen's betrayal.[13] Bounts arc Kiyone is present when Ukitake announces to the members of the Division that all communication between Soul Society and the Human World is to be stopped temporarily and that the Senkaimon is to be closed.[14] When the Bount invade Soul Society, Sentarō and Kiyone lead a group of Shinigami to Rukongai's 43rd District to aid Rukia.[15] Kiyone and Sentarō hear via Hell Butterfly about that Bount's objective is a number of devices called Jōkaishō. They are told that the Hell Butterflies will aid them in searching for the devices.[16] When they find one of the Jōkaishō, Ukitake orders Kiyone and Sentarō to begin sealing it up.[17] Arrangcar arc Sentarō, Kiyone, and Orihime Inoue eavesdrop as Rukia requests that Captain Ukitake open the training grounds so that she and Orihime may train for the coming war. When Ukitake notices Orihime, Sentarō grabs her and presents her to the captain, claiming to have brought her to meet him. Kiyone angrily shouts that it was her who brought Orihime. Sentarō then overs Ukitake another cup of tea, but Kiyone stops him, stating that they agreed to do rock-paper-scissors to determine who would bring the tea. Sentarō replies that he who makes the first move wins. The pair fall silent as Orihime talks to Ukitake and Rukia.[18] The New Captain Shunsuke Amagi arc Sentarō asks Ukitake if the supposed Menos Grande Invasion of Seireitei was a ruse. Kiyone asks how this is possible and Ukitake states that the only information they have is the announcements they have been receiving and that there have not been any sightings of Menos. He suggests that somebody is toying with them. Kiyone and Sentarō both praise Ukitake and immediately squabble over who is copying who. As Ukitake wonders who could manipulate them, Captain-Commander Yamamoto appears and reveals that he is responsible. Sentarō and Kiyone kneel before him.[19] As the Gotei 13 hunts for Captain Shunsuke Amagi, Sentarō and Kiyone lead a group of troops through Seireitei.[20] Sentarō informs Ukitake that they have completed preparations to begin the search, but he tells them to wait a little longer. Kiyone points out that they have received several orders to head out. Ukitake states that he knows this, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Yoruichi Shinoin.[21] Kiyone and Sentarō accompany Ukitake on the raid of the Bakkōtō manufacturing facility. [22] Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc When the captains, lieutenants, and other top members of the Gotei 13 are summoned to the Sōkyoku Hill by Yamamoto, Sentarō and Kiyone talk with Rukia and Mayuri Kurotsuchi as they wait. Kiyone and Sentarō leap in front of Ukitake and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya when Muramasa appears before them, ready to draw their swords. They then look on as Captain Sajin Komamura confronts Muramasa with his Bankai, only to be attacked by it himself and cut down by Tenken. They continue to watch as the other captains and lieutenants try and fail to release their Zanpakutō and subsequently listen as Muramasa explains that he has freed the spirits of the Zanpakutō, who then appear alongside him.[24] The following day, Sentarō and Kiyone silently kneel behind Ukitake as he discusses the situation with Unohana, Yoruichi, and Shunsui Kyōraku.[25] Beast Swords arc In a meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association, Kiyone is talking with Isane when the walls lift up and Byakuya notices them. Kiyone and Sentarō are among the Shinigami and Zanpakutō Spirits that surround Zabimaru and Senbonzakura when they wreck the S.R.D.I. building, causing equipment to malfunction across Seireitei.[26] During a celebration in Soul Society, Kiyone and Sentarō wrestle.[27] The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Kiyone listens as Sentarō informs Ukitake that Ichigo has defeated Kūgo Ginjō and that Ichigo is okay.[28] The 10 Thousand Year Blood War arc Kiyone and Sentarō notice the giant pillars of blue flame caused by the Wandenreich incursion. As Kiyone wonders how many of them there are, Rukia passes them by. Kiyone asks her where she is going and Rukia tells them that the enemy is likely at the base of the pillars. After she leaves, Kiyone and Sentarō glance at each other and then head out. She and Sentarō are among the Gotei 13 officers who move out to deal with the Wandenreich.[29] During the Wandenreich's second assault, Kiyone and Sentarō witness the transformation of the Seireitei from within the forest outside of the city's borders. Alerted by the sudden change, both assistants run to a nearby shrine to inform Ukitake about the attack.[30] Video Games Kiyone appears in Bleach: Soul Carnival, where her gloves and collar are brown instead of white. She is also in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6's introductory sequence. Quotes Relationships Knownable Relatives *Isane Kotetsu (Older Sister) Trivia *She doesn't appear in any of the Bleach films. *In the second opening to the Bleach anime, despite being shown only briefly, Kiyone has silver-colored hair like Isane. Voice Actresses Japanese : Chinami Nishimura English : Cindy Robinson Gallery